reinosolvidadosfandomcom-20200214-history
1485 DR
La historia conocida de Los Reinos abarca miles de años, remontándose a las brumosas épocas de las razas credoras y las eras de las primeras naciones de los elfos y enanos. La edad Presente Visitar Historia de Los Reinos | Ir a Línea de Tiempo La historia conocida de Los Reinos abarca miles de años, remontándose a las brumosas épocas de las razas credoras y las eras de las primeras naciones de los elfos y enanos. La historia relativamente reciente es la historia de la Segunda Secesión y las obras de los seres humanos y otras razas jovenes. Los últimos ciento cincuenta años han abarcado uno de los períodos más catastrófico en la historia de Faerûn. En no menos de tres ocasiones, Toril ha sido sacudido hasta sus cimientos, por fuerzas cósmicas que reiteradamente han re-escrito las leyes de la realidad. Para un vistazo a la Línea de Tiempo de la historia de Toril, presentamos en el siguiente hipervínculo, una página con los detalles de la cronología. 1485 DR Year of the Iron Dwarf's Vengeance ''' ( Comienza La Saga de La 'Tiranía de Dragones' ' ) Poco después de que La Secesión terminó, una sección del misterioso Culto del Dragón decidió que lo entendieron todo mal ~ se supone que deberían estar trabajando para rescatar a Tiamat, no levantar una multitud de dracoliches. Ahí es donde comienza la línea argumental de Tiranía de Dragones. '' La ''interminable '''Secesión' llegaba a su fin, había trastornado y transformado los cimientos de Toril-Abeir; con lo que todos los confines del mundo fueron atormentados por un cataclismo nunca antes visto, ni jamás profetizado: todo lo que menguo con la llegada de AO, monarca cósmico: quien reestableció Las Tablas '''del Destino, reparo La Urdimbre Mágica y confirió a los dioses de antaño sus puestos en el multiverso. '' Sucedió ''entonces, que el Dragón de todos los colores y ninguno; TIAMAT, amenazó con envolver en eterna oscuridad los anales de la historia-- su influencia prolifero gracias al amanecer del '''Culto del Dragón, y su maléfica agenda, que emprendiese asaltar cada rincón de los Reinos y así acumular inmensa riqueza : El tesoro de 'la Reina Dragón.'' (Note: According to information from the Adventurer's League the 'Tyranny of Dragons' arc takes place in 1489 DR and according to pg.10 of the TRoT Adv. the adventures take place 'after the Sundering'. But the novel 'Archmage' tells us, that Tiamat's gamble for power had already failed at the end of 1485DR. D: A pg. 2 Additionally the Adventure mentions Connerad Brawnanvil as ambassador of the dwarves to the 'Lord's Alliance', but Connerad dies in 'Archmage'/ 1486 DR. D: A pg.282/ 356 The mentioning of Connerad stepping down as king (TRoT Adv. pg.15) is also wrong, as he is still king at the time of his death. D: A pg 282) * Swordcoast: One of the three red dragon siblings who rule the island of Tuern is slain by adventurers who look for the Red Dragon Mask. Enraged the two remaining siblings terrorize their subjects, the islands barbaric inhabitants, before turning on each other. (ToD WC pg4) * Waterdeep: Dragon attacks turned the Field Ward to ashes (E:DM pg.34) * Well of Dragons: An army of unlikely allies, lead by heroes, thwart the machinations of the Cult of the Dragon and Red Wizards of Thay to free Tiamat from the Nine Hells and bring about an new age of dragons.(TRoT Adv.pg.88) (Note: Tyranny of Dragons / The Rise of Tiamat Adventure ends. As the year of the Tyranny of Dragons/ Rise of Tiamat adv.arc is difficult to place, but according to information gathered from the Salvatore novels, I placed them here.) * Anauroch: The Bedine rebel. (SCAG pg.) * Hammer * Beginning of Hammer (D:VotID pg.85 ) Around 17th of Hammer (D:VotID pg.87) * Alturiak * Ches * Around 19th of Ches (D:VotID pg.160) * Tarsakh * Around 1st of Tarsakh (D:VotID pg.174) * Mirtul * Battle of Hilltop (D:VotID pg.221) Around 15th of Mirtul (D:VotID pg.221) Citadel Felbar is freed (D:VotID pg.227) 18th of Mirtul Battle of Silver Arrows (D: VotID pg.230) * Kythorn * Dwarves take Dark Arrow Keep without a fight (D:VotID pg.328) * Flamerule * 1st of Flamerule (D:VotID pg.330) * 2nd of Flamerule Battle of Everlund (D:VotID pg.334) * 6th of Flamerule (D:VotID pg.336) * The remaing hordes of Many-Arrows are defeated when returning home to dark Arrow Keep find it occupied by the dwarves and their allies. King Bruenor slays Warlord Hartusk. ( D:VotID pg.336-339) * Dark Arrow Keep is razed and it's wooden logs send down the Subrin river to be burned in the forges of Mithril Hall. King Bruenor doesn't reclaim the throne of Mithril Hall but instead asks his fellow dwarfkings to lend him fighters to free Gauntlegrym from the drow. ('Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf' ends, D:VotID pg.344-345 & 'Archmage' begins D: A pg.23) * Silver Marches: Heroes from Luruar stop Lolth from creating the Demonweave (WoDE Adv.) * Sea of Fallen Stars: Autum The Great Rain begins. (Started Months ago, S:TR pg.323, SCAG pg 17) A grandes rasgos, la actual narrativa de los productos del juego de rol, no se centra en un momento específico como "el día de hoy", sino procura proporcionar eventos que sucedieron de acuerdo a cada temporada (o saga) dejando algo ambiguo en que momento acontecen dentro de los eventos más recientes en '''Los Reinos. Los Dungeon Masters pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante los eventos tras la saga de Rage of Demons, y Elemental Evil. Aunque puede ser paralelo a los eventos de la Saga del Rey Tormentoso. Para una clara directiva de como es el presente, la recomendación para el Dungeon Master es utilizar la guía para DUNGEONS & DRAGONS titulada Sword Coast Adventurer´s Guide. ↖ Volver a Wiki Reinos Olvidados | Visitar Historia de Los Reinos | Ir a Últimos Eventos | Ir a Portales ↘